Mantan
by revabhipraya
Summary: Len dan Rin pacaran―masih atau pernah? / untuk Ambalan Koin Receh


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Len dan Rin pacaran─masih atau pernah?

 **Mantan** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk Ambalan Koin Receh_

* * *

 _ **kagami rin's pov**_

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, cowok pirang dengan wajah super unyu yang duduk di sampingku ini adalah Kagamine Len.

Dan bukan sembarang cowok, Len ini adalah pacarku satu-satunya.

Oh, tentu dong, kalian bisa sebut aku sebagai cewek setia. Aku tidak mendua, toh?

Oke, _skip_.

Pokoknya cowok yang hidup dengan nama Kagamine Len ini punya segudang kelebihan, kekurangan, dan keunyuan yang membuatku kesengsem pada dirinya. Cowok ini ganteng, ganteng banget demi apa pun. Dia mungkin adalah cowok pertama dengan kadar kegantengan wajah yang membuatku susah tidur tiga hari tiga malam─ini sungguhan.

Nggak cuma ganteng, cowok ini juga punya modal otak encer. Pintarnya kebangetan, bok! Selama kami di SMP, dia selalu mendapatkan gelar juara umum pada setiap tahun hingga lulus. Keren, 'kan?

Bonus lagi, cowok ini jago nyanyi. Lagu-lagu kalem yang dinyanyikannya bisa bikin cewek _melting_ di tempat. Serius. Aku adalah saksi atas keindahan suaranya, dan aku memang _melting_ di tempat kala itu. Malu-maluin emang, jangan ditiru.

Tambahan lagi, cowok itu romantis banget! Saat kencan pertama kami, dia membawa setangkai bunga mawar putih yang katanya melambangkan betapa sucinya kencan kami malam itu─yang satu ini nggak pernah aku pahami maknanya sampai sekarang. Kemudian saat kencan kedua kami, dia bawa mobil, bok! Nggak kurang keren apa coba? Kemudian pada kencan kami yang ke ... entah keberapa, dia membawakanku sebuah boneka beruang yang enaaak banget buat dipeluk.

Oke, cowok itu memang kedengaran _perfect_ , kelewat _perfect_ bahkan. Akan tetapi, mohon diingat bahwa ini adalah dunia Kagami Rin, dunia nyata, bukan dunia novel dimana Gary Stu bertebaran. Len bukan Gary Stu, dan Rin sudah jelas bukan Mary Sue.

Len itu jayus banget. Kerjaannya melontarkan lelucon yang nggak ada lucunya sama sekali. Kemarin dia bertanya "saudara apa yang digantung di jendela?", dan aku nggak bisa menjawabnya. Lalu dengan wajah bangga dia jawab "saudara tirai!". Jawaban ini membuatku sanggup cengo selama lima belas menit sambil memikirkan buku humor apa yang cowok ini lahap semalam.

Selain jayus, Len juga nggak peka tingkat galaksi Bimasakti. Dia nggak pernah peka setiap aku sok-sok mengeluh dengan maksud minta disayang olehnya, misalnya seperti "ih, bibirku kering". Dia bakal jawab dengan wajah innocent-nya, "minum sana".

Makasih, Len, makasih.

Sudah jayus dan nggak peka, bonus terakhir, Len ini hobi tidur. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, satu kali ketiduran, cowok ini bisa bablas sampai lima jam lebih. Ceritanya, waktu itu aku mengajaknya makan siang bareng, dan dia mengiyakan. Itu pukul sepuluh. Dua jam setelahnya, setelah aku tampil cantik dengan dress manis yang sengaja ibuku belikan untuk kencan dengan Len, aku kembali mengontak cowok itu. Kampretnya, sampai jam tiga pun dia belum merespons juga. Dia baru membalasku jam empat dan langsung meminta maaf karena ketiduran.

Kan, sialan.

Untungnya, kadar keunyuan Len membuatku sering lupa akan tiga kekurangannya yang bisa bikin kepala meledak itu. Kadar keunyuan Len yang mencapai tingkat _super duper unyuer terunyu_ membuatku seenggaknya berhasil menerimanya apa adanya, sebagai pacarku.

Cowok itu pacarku, loh!

.

"Rin!" Tiba-tiba lenganku disodok oleh seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebelahku. "Jangan bengong mulu!"

Aku mendecak lalu menolehkan kepala. Oh, Len rupanya. "Apaan, sih?"

"Nggak," balas cowok itu sambil terkekeh malu. "Itu, entar sepulang sekolah, lo ada acara, gak?"

"Gak ada, kenapa?"

"Kita jalan, yuk? Udah lama gue gak kencan bareng pacar gue─"

"Len," potongku cepat.

"Yup?"

"Kita kan, udah **putus**."

"..."

"..."

Untuk sesaat, kami cuma bisa diam-diaman sambil menatap satu sama lain. Drama banget lah, pokoknya.

"Oh iya," balas Len sambil nyinyir. "Gue lupa."

Lupa, katanya.

 _Lupa_.

 _Lu-pa._

Sama mantan aja dia bisa _lupa_.

.

Hai, aku Kagamine Rin.

Perkenalkan, cowok pirang dengan wajah super unyu yang duduk di sampingku ini adalah Kagamine Len.

Dan bukan sembarang cowok, Len ini adalah _mantanku_ satu-satunya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

SESEORANG TOLONG JELASKAN KENAPA AKU NULIS GINI OSISHSGHAUAGWGSVDBJX─ /RAN

Oke, ini absurd numpang lewat aja gegara denger lawakan di radio. Da akumah gimana atuh, receh. /nak

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
